Ferris Wheel
by Swords Divine Light
Summary: A collab between Pitpat and I on skype. That is why it is crap.


_**I HAVE NO IDEA THAT THE PARAGRAPHS ARE RIGHT BUT THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS A COLLAB BETWEEN MY FRIEND PITPAT AND I ON SKYPE AND WE GOT DISTRACTED AND STARTED WRITING AND THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T LET US WRITE THINGS TOGETHER. I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO WRITE THIS, JUST THAT SHE GAVE ME IDEAS, WE SUGGESTED THINGS, THEN THIS WAS BORN... sorry for mistakes guys, too tired to care right now.**_ x:

The female gave an impatient sigh, starring out into the star lit sky through the glass window on the ferris wheel.

Her eyes were locked onto the couples she could see on the street below.

A few people were snuggling on benches, sharing cocoa with their other, while some were more than.../ indecently grinding/ against the walls in the alley.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows.

There wasn't much to look at. She and her partner had been stuck near the top of the giant wheel when it gave a weird lurch and stopped completely, worrying her slightly until Samus had given her a prompt if not a bit irritated "Calm down.".

It had been maybe five minutes now, and with a small turn of her head she opened her mouth to speak before shutting it again, slowly tearing her gaze from the irate Bounty Huntress to stare back into the streets at a few people pointing from down below.

"Zelda, what's the matter? It'll keep moving in a minute or two," Samus said, leaning forward a bit and tapping the brunette on the knee.

In response, Zelda shifted her leg away.

Meanwhile, around them the air became chillier and chillier by the second. Soon both girls were shivering and shuttering in their seats.

Samus frowned, hugging herself a bit for warmth before looking up from the metal flooring to the princess, watching as she shivered softly.

Thankfully she had worn a longsleave shirt and an older pair of jeans, but the princess had chosen one of her usual dresses without her gloves, and the goosebumps were obvious on her arms.

with the small rustle of fabric she pulled her jacket off, placing it like a blanket around the upper half of her lover and when she moved to protest gave the hylian a small glare.

Zelda eased back into her seat, wrapping herself in the thick, soft cotton. Samus lounging back when she was sure the female wouldn't throw her jacket across the ferris wheel at her face to suffer the cold again.

"...Sam?" the princess called, pulling Samus away from her thoughts instantly.

"What is it?"

Zelda sniffled. "This isn't warm enough."

The cart rattled ever so slightly as the bounty huntress shuffled into the seat next to Zelda. Pressing close, draping her arms over the other's shoulders and exchanging warmth between them, she sighed happily.

Zelda shifted so she was in the other female's lap, the arms that had rested on her shoulders finding a new resting point wrapped around her hips.

She leaned her head back onto Samus's shoulder, not really paying attention to where her ears were.

It was then she felt Samus shift under her a bit, and she gasped, nearly jumping out of her skin and jolting the cart when a soft whisper broke the silence right next to her ear.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today...?"

The princess shook her head no gently, muttering a soft "Thank you." in response.

For about an hour now they had been stuck up there. The sky was sheer black, and it was becoming much too cold for either of them.

'Something must have gone wrong with the generator...' Samus thought silently. Her lips pressed in worry.

Zelda had long since fallen asleep curled up on Samus's thigh. Though it was peaceful, and the elf's skin looked plush and alluring under the moonlight, the weight of anxiety began building in the pit of her stomach.

Samus: She was sure something would be fixed sooner or later, but even now the air had still begun to get colder, and she feared that at this point they'd freeze if they didn't get more heat from one another.

Samus thought for a moment, petting Zelda's head before she sighed, gently shaking the girl awake.

Still a bit groggy the brunette turned halfway to look at the huntress's face, a smile forming on her lips and she stared up into her lovers eyes.

"Yes?"

Samus paused for a moment, trying to see how she could formulate her sentence without making it sound like she was some kind of pedophile.

"We need more heat..."

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed, her ears perking in interest. "How would we get more heat, we're already cuddling..."

Samus bit her lip, looking into the black of the night as she said it "We'd.. need to undress a bit for.. direct skin contact and we'd.. share more heat since we wouldn't have to try to heat each other through the fabrics.."

Zelda's eyes shot open wide as dinnerplates. "Are you implying...?"

Samus nodded.

Zelda regained her composure, thankful the darkness was hiding her scarlet cheeks.

"Okay.."

The princess started untying the front of her dress, slipping out of it with slight difficulty and placing it beside them on the seat. The huntress pulling off her shirt and tugging her jeans off before setting them on the seat where she'd be sitting.

Taking her seat again, Zelda sat facing the other girl on her lap, huddling as close as she could to her so she could share the warmth.

Samus took her jacket and used it as a makeshift blanket on the two of them to help keep in their shared warmth.

Squeezing Zelda's shoulders tightly, Samus bucked her hips upward and initiated the sequence.

The both of them gasped, Samus biting her lip and Zelda panting lightly. Skin slapped against skin, and each movement rode out slowly and wholy.

The duo became unaware that the cold had even been there, only the two of them being aparent in the small cart. The passionate noises only lasted for a short while before quieting down, a comfortable silence being shared between the two lovers as they rested in each others arms.

Suddenly, the cart jerked violently and sent the two flying to the floor.

Without a moment to regain their composture, the ferris wheel came back to life and began a slow descent downward.

"HOLY SHIT!" they screeched, only now just realizing they were ass naked

Hands grabbed at clothes and skin was scratched in an attempt to cover themselves before their cart reached the bottom platform.

the end

p.s. Zelda walked out wearing Samus's pants and shirt and Samus just barely managed to fit in Zelda's dress. Too bad one of them forgot their underwear in the cart and Samus accidently left her hairband.


End file.
